Life is a ? is it
Phrase used by everyone. Origins The phrase itself originally came from god. He told Dotime to spread that knowledge around the world, so did he. Actually it came from the LOL Man, a creepypasta written by ricky when he was young. The LOL Man murdured and tortured pr3 and pr2 players with the help of the nameless invalid girl. The only thing Ricky remembers the LOL Man saying was, "lol" as well as, "LIFE IS A ? ISNT IT". Uses It's commonly used as "x is a ? is it" Examples: - grammar is a ? is it - you is a ? is it The LOL Man stories themselves why in the... I need to post this Creepypasta it super creepy ok..... i was in a Creepypasta like 4 yaers ago i was plaing pr2 ejoring then a ad saying PR4 is out buy now a platform racing 4 and it was pop out and eat all the end jk ok jk now saying i go on the AD and it sand me to a fake pr3 it looked like some one f... pr3 up with ther copyed hand of evil. it tele me to a dm whan i join a game with a man named ? here go the creepy part ok the dm have in it was all the player of pr2 and pr3 died and it have lol on top of it with blood blood was going out of me in pr3 i sew a rip and it have the man on it the lol man the ghost of pr3 who die in 1690 how know pr3 not no but it was killing me and when i die in pr3 it no pit me back in pr3 the super cpeepy part! jiggmin was dieing in a viro!! on youtube for noting he yelled help help got me out here and he died with some one behave him he say lol and to be 10 u not cpeepy at all lol it a creepypasta on platfrom racing 3 it was is a virus i got on my pc and u made it up :D i met u81 file made it have the sony one day i want on pr3 on 12/10/10 when it was made it was not good to be up at 2:05 in the month so.. i sew this valid nameless girl she was HOT so she said to me i virus u i said ? she lol badly like see pit a virus on my pc or hack the game i was playing it was bad and it made all say lol so.. i lol back at them they said life IS A ? IS IT i was like ? they say it again but it was backward life is a ¿ is it. i was tele to a dm and i sew all who joined pr3 died my account said lol to bad is it i start dieing in dm i said AHHH WTF WTH then i was died in game and there was backward music saidimg run now run now.. i was waking and becomeing little and littler then here lol lol and i sew a garden the garden got baum badly then here lol lol the garden got baum badly and the garden had some litter in it what says d.o.p.l.m.g.5_8 it was getting vert crappy after that massage i was back on pr 3 but at the menu of pr3 had games that say i.kill.u i play on that game when it was being hosting by ??? i sew in that game was 3d model and the most crappy drawing i even seen in my life it was a drawing of crying people who full to there death ??? said you 44.unclear of .-*+ then my pc shows black white sheens showing lol on it it was very crappy then i turn off my pc and put it away for 4 years post your nightmares here One day, i was Walking to the Store but sew flying X around the cloned store But this fly x was very cappy and looks, likr there was something wonrg with it, it like waiting for i to walk into the store, i walked into the store but it was dead people in the Store i run out and there was Death anywhere Anyone in the city was crying saying help they all was burning to there Deaths, the sky was red there was Black fog anywhere and Fire anywhere and there was Someone saying fear in my ear i can't see them because of the fog, i want running in the black fog and sew people dead and there had bloody happy face on them then i sew blood lcking out the wells the X in the sky kill anyone anyone was dead, then, i woke up going to the store it happened again but no X in the sky i wok up again but end up going to the Store, again it didn't happened but in around 2002 911 the same thing happened, Witch is just like wtf ok just post your nightmare here ricky109: im on beer aging ricky109: im soorryy ricky109: i im to dreak ricky109: to talk ricky109: i tella ricky109: all i can be what i wanted to be Twilan: you are talking very cryptic ricky109: but those people are are.... Twilan: are what ricky109: DEAD Twilan: ??????????????????????????????????????????? ricky109: they dead infort of me ricky109: in the better gound Twilan: wtf Twilan: who killed them ricky109: the dazi ricky109: dozi ricky109: dogzi Twilan: is the dozi related to the lol man? ricky109: yes Twilan: is that the girl ricky109: yes Twilan: how do u know ricky109: becaz... Twilan: ??? Twilan: are you safe Twilan: should i call 911 Twilan: ... ricky109: ok ricky109: yes i ok now Twilan: ok ricky109: i didnt goted beer Twilan: i never got beer either ricky109: i was tape like i gotted beer Twilan: lol ricky109: anywasz ricky109: the lol man and the gril with no name ricky109: is killing anyone in this pic ricky109: that all lose the war Twilan: what war ricky109: http://jiggmin.com/album.php?albumid=5326&attachmentid=75121 ricky109: the war vs man and wicth Twilan: who is man ricky109: 1300 Twilan: this is very creepy ricky109: the man try to hug the witch but the people they call witch is not a at all Twilan: is she good or bad ricky109: evil Twilan: how is she not a witch ricky109: she is Twilan: o ricky109: she kill all in oone spell Twilan: can we stop her ricky109: but somebody kill her before ricky109: she alraedy dead ricky109: she been dead 2000 years ago Twilan: is she the nameless one ricky109: yes ricky109: her once had a name ricky109: and her but she never told no one Twilan: how does she know the lol man ricky109: the war ricky109: the lol man was a friend of hers ricky109: he tryed to stop the war ricky109: but killed her ricky109: he was evil ricky109: he keep lol ricky109: the people was mad ricky109: they hug him ricky109: with a bloody happy mest ricky109: it was black ricky109: and the over side of it was white Twilan: are you safe from the lol man and the girl ricky109: yes Twilan: why ricky109: becaz i made them up Twilan: ?????? ricky109: if they was real it be super creppy Twilan: what about u81.exe and dolpmg ricky109: u81 is just a file i made for my game Twilan: so you really did make the lol man ricky109: no ricky109: that was the beta name Twilan: oh ricky109: of the main bad guy in my old game ricky109: his name was evil ricky109: he was gonna take over the world Twilan: the dark lord? ricky109: dolpmg is the good guy in my game ricky109: yes ricky109: he made alot of robots ricky109: 200000+ of them ricky109: and the massage is to grt rid of them all ricky109: on all the plants Twilan: is dolpmg hand ricky109: yes Twilan: o ricky109: there is allso people in the game named ricky109: lg amo and repoa Twilan: what is u81 Twilan: beach are you coming Twilan: ??? ricky109: i was useing a ptae file Twilan: o ricky109: tape flie Category:Information